


1:27 A.M.

by valkyrxe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrxe/pseuds/valkyrxe
Summary: For today, Mark decided to take you on a detour from your usual dates.





	1:27 A.M.

Mark Lee.

The guy that has notably, very defined chiseled cheekbones, big, twinkling brown eyes that made him look like a baby. When he laughs, his nose scrunches up making it a little smaller, making it boop-able. Sometimes, he tried so hard to look menacing—serious looking eyes with pursed lips and furrowed brows—it only made him look like a lion cub.

Not the ferocious kind. 

Sometimes, he speaks like he’s unsure of what he’s saying, but regardless, he speaks for his mind. An example was one time, you and your friends happened to bump into his group in a “_de-stressing after-midterm party_” in a bar once, and decided to merge into one table for the bill to become smaller for the table. Mark sat beside you, you two being squished in between your respective groups. You thought that merging with his group would have a left-out, but surprisingly, his friends are very friendly. They never talked about a conversation that would be out of you and your friends’ bounds, and you were thankful for it.

Johnny, one of Mark’s friends ordered a tower of beer for sharing. Pretty convenient, you could say, and pretty cheap. When the tower was served, Mark awed at it, though it’s probably not the first time he saw one. He looked at you with flushed cheeks and a sleazy smile, saying “This beer tower is so high, just like my grades.” with a nonchalant shrug.

Visibly, his friends facepalmed, or just looked away, clearly throwing away any friendship or ties with him when they heard those words. One of them whined, and Mark whined back with a “What?!”. You laughed with the interaction - and with your giggles, you missed the way Mark looked at you with adoring eyes.

* * *

Mark Lee.

The guy you’re not sure if you’re really the third most treasured being of his life. 

Third. 

Because God comes first. You knew how religious he was as you knew of his father’s profession, you and respect every aspect of it. 

His family comes second. Of course, you’d understand why - any child who is loved so much by their parents would prioritize their family over a loved one like you. His parents were the most supportive people you encountered. They never talked about anything that would radiate a negative aura - sometimes you wonder if they are even humans.

Then he said you go third. 

But then when you present a watermelon to him, be it sliced or whole, big or small, the smile that’s etched on his lips every time he sees you is the same smile he presents when he sees a watermelon. Sometimes even larger. Wider. More obvious that he’s happier. He tells you it’s different, the love he had for watermelons and you, but one time of playful banter with him, you confronted him.

“So who do you love better? Me or the watermelons?”

His head tilted to the side, his brows were furrowed and there was a confused, yet questioning looks on his face. It was the cutest confused face you’ve seen - how you wished you brought out your phone in reflex before it disappeared. His body made its way towards yours and his arms engulfed you in a hug, although warm and comfortable you wouldn’t let him get away with your unanswered questions. Your arms pushed him away but you were trapped - not only with physical affection but as well as the vortex of his unconditional love and the never-ending spirals of his soft laughs.

“You’re jealous of a fruit?!”

“You don’t answer a question with a question, Mark L–!!”

But apparently, his lips was enough of an answer to let you know who he loves more.

* * *

Mark Lee.

Although sometimes he was a bit of a mess, you can’t help but love him for that and all his other imperfections. He mumbles and raps when he sleeps, he says the most random things at times. His jokes seemed to be the corniest jokes heard by mankind, and as his friend, Taeyong would say, “I’m sorry, Mark’s undergoing puberty, so.”, you can’t help but still fall in love. 

It was one of your many dates when Mark told you that he doesn’t want to go yet. Sure, every time you went on a date with him, seemed like no one wants to be separated from one another, but alas, with the moral values he grew up from and the respect you have for it, every date would end up with going home to your respective dorms, phone calls under the covers until the other falls asleep.

But this time, when the digital clock of his car reads _1:27 AM_, both your minds and bodies wide awake, he turned the wheels away from the direction of the campus dormitories. You didn’t question as the thrill of breaking the norm was consuming you, instead, your gaze fixated on the side profile of your beloved boyfriend. He was looking up the road straight ahead, lower lip bit between his lips - he was excited as you are. Though he never looked at your direction, it was as if he felt the dreamy gaze of yours on his that made his lips tug into a smile.

“Won’t you ask where we’re going?”

You shake your head. A simple gesture that holds a lot of value - that you trust him, that you’d be with him physically through the night. With a glance, he saw your response and he nodded, more to himself, as the smile on his lips never disappeared.

* * *

Han River was beautiful at night as the lights from the city and the bridge reflects against its calm waters. Mark parked just beside the beautiful view - and you leaned on the hood of his car, the warm summer breeze against your skin. The silence was interrupted as Mark closed the door of the driver’s seat and sat next to yours, taking your hands into his. His hold shared the warmth of the summer air, and even though it was in the wee hours of the night, Mark radiated like the afternoon sun as he looked at you with a crooked smile.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, but what he didn’t know that he was as well. You wanted to say it right back to him, how perfect the word describes him not only on the outside but as well on the inside, but your lips reached out to his, a soft, innocent peck that you gave to him many times.

When his hands detached from yours to hold your cheeks, you were surprised. His eyes were closed as the innocence of your kiss turned into a loving, longing one from his - like he was hungry for it. You surrendered to his touch, his lips, and relaxed against his form, snaking your hands around his neck while he filled his appetite as his lips continued to mold with yours. His hands traveled down from your cheeks to your sides, and finally, to your waist, the caress of his touch soft like a feather yet left a trail of fire against your clothed skin.

It was the first time that he held you like this, kissed you like this. Kissed you like there’s no tomorrow. Kissed you like he’ll never touch your lips against his again.

And you loved every second of it.

When he pulled from it to breathe, his name was the first thing you exhaled. His forehead rested against yours, a dreamy smile on his now swollen lips.

“Happy Birthday, love.”

He chuckled, pressing another kiss on the tip of your nose.

“Best birthday gift ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> For our baby lion's birthday! Happy Birthday Mark Lee lezgetit


End file.
